House Of Midnight!
by DollyDoodles
Summary: Dear Fan Fiction Readers, Please Read The Authors Note Inside As It Is Very Important For The Fate Of This Story. Bubbles x
1. Stark!

**A/N – This is set after Stark died. The imprint with Heath is broken. Everything that happens in the books had happened except none of them know about the red fledglings and Aphrodite hasn't had a vision of Zoey's death and Aphrodite is still marked and still had the Earth affinity. They don't know they exist and therefore Zoey thinks Stark and Stevie Rae simply died. But do not worry, I would never leave Stark out of a story and believe me he will be in it. Also, I plan to throw in a lot of romance (Zoey & Stark) but other pairing as well. But mainly Zoey and Stark. Aphrodite and Zoey are friends and they think something is wrong with Neferet (no Kalona). Some swearing and sexual scenes implied (just kisses and minor stuff but it won't go into lemony stuff)!! If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the house of night series. **

_--_

_Stark!_

_They stood there. Looking worse than death itself. Their skin so white it was almost transparent. Their smell was musty and dead. Their eyes were the colour of fresh blood. Then they smiled and their fangs gleamed in the moonlight. The one at the front leaned forward to the poor defenceless boy at their feet. The boy looked drained and dead, with cuts and bruises all over him. I recoiled in horror as they drank from him. Then I noticed their foreheads. They had been marked just like me, but they weren't like me. They were no where near like me. They were monsters._

~ _End of dream ~_

I was woken up by Nala crawling on the top of my chest. I went to sit up and Nala "me-uf-owed" in complaint. I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was six pm and way to early. It was the weekend and I was hoping to have a proper nights (days) sleep. No such luck.

"Looks like I won't be getting back to sleep," I told Nala getting up from my bed. "Though, after that dream I'm not sure I want too." I sighed.

The warm water coming from the shower head soothed me. That had been one heck of a dream and not one I wanted to have again. I reached over for my towel and reluctantly turned the warm water off. Then I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and got changed. After putting my stuff in the laundry basket, I made my way downstairs to the common room to find everyone was there. I had spent one hour in the shower so it was no wonder they were all up.

"Hey, Zoey." Jack smiled up to me petting Duchess.

Duchess is a dog (who looks a lot like a bear). She used to be owned by Stark but then he died in my arms and Jack looks after her. Which is a good thing too because I didn't want to break my promise to Stark and let Duchess go to strangers. Not like I would ever do that. And Stark was a sixth former who died in my arms after confiding a lot in me. It still hurt me just thinking about him and people tended to refrain from mentioning him around me. I don't know why but I had felt a connection with him. And it felt like he had taken a part of my heart with him when he died (even though I had only known him for a couple of hours). I am being pathetic, I know.

"Duchess," I beamed. I walked up to her and started stroking her. Everyone else just exchanged looks. "Sorry, I had a very long shower." I laughed at them.

"Well, because you had a very long shower," Shaunee started.

"You missed you're ever so hot BF!" Erin finished smiling.

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm. Again they all exchanged a look. "Erik is my ex-boyfriend." I told them matter-of-factly.

Erik is my fledgling-turned-vampire super hot ex-boyfriend. He had dumped me after I lost my virginity to oh-so-hot Loren Blake (who was murdered). But it turned out Loren was just using me because Neferet told him too. My friends had also turned their back on me and Aphrodite was the only one who was there for me. But when I explained everything to them they understood that I had to Aphrodite because like me Neferet can't read her mind. And something was wrong with Neferet, no doubt about it.

"Still think that he shouldn't have acted like such a jerk." Jack shook his head.

"Well, what did he want?" I asked the twins trying to move the subject off Erik as fast as possible.

"You," Shaunee sighed.

"I think he isn't over you," Erin said matter-of-factly.

"I agree twin." Shaunee said looking at me.

"Well, to be honest he is the last thing on my mind. He was a jerk." I stated.

"Of course," Erin sighed looking down into her cereal.

"Still hot." Shaunee laughed.

"Totally." Damien agreed.

"Wrong team." The twins said at the same time.

"A guy can wish." Damien said defensively, But looking lovingly at Jack.

"Speaking of which, don't you have drama with him?" Erin asked. When Professor Nolan had been killed Erik had been called in for her replacement. Hence, him having me for drama. Great!

"I wish I did." Shaunee said looking at me.

"Yes, unluckily." I said looking down.

"Unluckily? How can you say unluckily?" Erin asked.

"He is nothing but lucky." Shaunee told me.

"Stop it! She's still trying to get over Stark." Damien complained. When he said Stark, I felt like he had stabbed me in the heart with a knife. It felt hollow and everyone was silent as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Great, again with me being pathetic.

"Wait a go nerd herd! If I had my opinion, I would have kicked all you're asses by now. But Zoey likes to be nice and says that you just say these things without thinking. Well, maybe you should start thinking and stop talking about the kid." I heard Aphrodite tell my friends. I turned around to see her standing there, beautiful as ever. And currently snarling at my friends. Well, at least she was standing up for me. I wonder why she was in a good mood.

"It's fine, Aphrodite. I'm just thinking of Duchess." I faked a smile to her but she saw right through it.

"Yeah, and I wear knock offs. Zoey, just admit it. When someone even mentions his name you get upset. You had it bad for him." Aphrodite smirked getting a bottle of Fiji water from the fridge.

"Well," I looked around and saw no-one was offering anything to say, but I wasn't exactly warming to the current topic. "We should get going; we have a ritual to do today." I said trying to change the subject.

"We should get going," Shaunee pointed out.

"But, what about the hag?" Erin asked looking at Aphrodite. After Stevie Rae died, Aphrodite got the affinity for Earth. So, despite everyone's protests, Aphrodite is now a member of the dark daughters.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Aphrodite smiled at the twins taking a graceful sip from her Fiji water.

"Stop it! Aphrodite is in the group. Nyx chose her, that's just the way it is," I told them all. "Now, Aphrodite, the twins and I will go to the library and Jack and Damien will get all of the stuff read. Okay?" I asked brightly.

"No way are we going to spend the day with the hag from hell." The twins said together pointing at Aphrodite.

"No way am I spending the whole day with partial nerd herd." Aphrodite sighed.

"I think it will be good. Zoey needs her friends around her." Jack pointed out. Oh my Goddess I could kiss him except for the whole wrong team thing. Wait a go for the guilt trip. I looked and saw that the twins and Aphrodite just bowed their heads.

"So, come on people. Lets get those butts moving." I said getting up.

"Mmmhmm." I heard them all mumble.

--

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Do you think I should carry on? **

**Any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Review please…**

**Bubbles x**


	2. Study Time!

_Study time!_

I entered the library with twins and Aphrodite on tow. The library was empty except for us.

"Well, we'll check the internet for a poem to say at the ritual," Erin started and then Shaunee continued. "And you can check the books for new ways to do the ritual." Shaunee smiled at me and then scowled at Aphrodite.

"Great." I beamed at them.

"Okay, Z." The twins agreed and went off to the computers.

"Well, come on. You can't work standing there." Aphrodite laughed sitting down on one of the near bean bags.

"True, very true." I laughed plonking myself on one of the other beanbags.

"Well, I think we should focus on this first book. The guide of rituals. It looks useful." Aphrodite said thoughtfully while she grabbed the book off the shelf.

"Well, the title sort of speaks for itself," I said taking the book from her. "Right so what's first?"

I opened the book to the first page.

_"Bringing the elements to the circle,"_ I began.

_"Bringing the elements to the circle can be as simple as just asking for them. But to make you're ritual unique you can interpret things such as poems or spells while bringing elements to the circle." _I finished reading and looked over at Aphrodite who looked deep in thought.

"Look and see if there's a page about prayers. I mean, maybe we can pray to Nyx to help show us what to do with the whole Neferet situation." Aphrodite suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Because, the whole Neferet thing is beginning to freak me out. How are we supposed to sort that when she's the one were meant to go to get out problems fixed?" I asked and looked over to see Aphrodite's face was full of worry as well. I looked at the contents and saw that prayers were on page 12. I flipped over to page 12 and started to read.

_"Prayers during a ritual,"_ I began.

_"Many people say prayers during a ritual to look for guidance from Nyx. It helps if all of the people who evoking the elements are thinking the same prayer. People should focus completely on Nyx and it helps if you think the prayer rather than say it. Many times when a prayer is said, Nyx will speak to one of the element (most of the time it will be spirit). If you seek further advice and some prayers that have been used in previous rituals, read the book "prayers with Nyx"_." I finished and looked at Aphrodite who was up and looking through the books.

"I wish there was some section things in this library." Aphrodite moaned.

"Well, maybe we should look at poems. I really don't think that we should do spells. It sounds sort of dark." I shuddered and looked in the contents for poems.

"Well, we are called the dark daughters." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think we want Nyx to think that were dark. I mean were not dark anyway," I sighed and opened the book on page 5 like the contents said. "Listen to this,"

_"Poems with the elements,_

_Instead of just asking the elements into the circle, some people like to use poems to ask them in. If you interpret the poems with the elements it can also help you use that element for a certain purpose. Poems and prayers can also be entwined. Many people believe in can help when praying to Nyx but also that poems can contain answers to their prayers. For more information see "Poems and Nyx"_." I closed the book and looked up to see Aphrodite had finally found the book.

"I found the book, no thanks to this library," She moaned rolling her eyes. "You can look for the poem one. I'll read this while you do it." She said sitting back down on the bean bag.

"Right, I'll just see the twins first." I sighed getting up and moving over to the computers.

"Hey, Zoey." They said together.

"Hi, what have you found?" I asked flopping down on the seat beside them.

"Well not much but we had an excellent idea," Shaunee beamed.

"With all that's happened with he-who-shall-not-be-named and Stevie Rae. Maybe we could do a ritual for them. Well, not out loud but secretly in the words we would know it would be dedicated to them." Erin finished smiling.

"That's great. I totally agree. Well, Aphrodite and I have been doing a little reading and if you find poems to go with the elements we will come up with a prayer to say." I told the twins.

"Sure, Z. We'll get right to it." They smiled together and then turned back to the computers.

"Great and I'll just go spend 70 hours looking for one book in a whole library. Needle in a haystack." I sighed making my way over to the first set of shelves.

After searching 10 shelves I caught a glimpse of the book. I climbed up the ladder and got the book. But taking my first step, I tripped over my own foot (embarrassing) and fell down. Expecting to hit the floor I was surprised when a pair of hands caught me.

"Be careful, there." I heard the voice say to me softly and he set me back to my feet. I turned to face him. He was hot, not as hot as Stark, but hot. He had green eyes that were the colour of emeralds. He had bronze hair that was styled to look like a bed head. His skin was pale but it just made him even more beautiful. His voice was like velvet.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." I said brushing myself off. I looked on his t-shirt and saw he was third former like me.

"Your welcome. Should be careful and watch you're feet next time." He grinned at me.

"Zoey." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Seth," He smiled shaking my hand. "Heard a lot about you."

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. Here goes the whole how-much-of-a-freak-zoey-is thing.

"Pretenders are just people who are scared hiding behind a mask," He smirked and then walked away. What in the heck was that meant to mean? "Oh, you might want this back." He smiled tossing me my book back. When had he taken that? Then he turned around again and walked away.

"Oh, he was so hot." Aphrodite said coming from behind me.

"Found the book." I smiled holding the book up.

"The book can wait, right now. Dish." She laughed.

"Nothing happened. I fell off the ladder; he caught me, shook my hand and gave me my book." I shrugged.

"Have you seen him before?" She asked puzzled.

"No but he's a third former and his names Seth." I told her.

"And he's hot." Aphrodite said.

"Not as hot as Stark." I mumbled to myself but Aphrodite heard.

"Never." She smiled shaking her head.

--

**Virtual cookie for anyone who can guess who Seth's appearance is based on…**

**(Clue: In his human years.)**

**Reviews please…**

**Bubbles x**


	3. Special Ritual!

**A/N – First of all!**

**Congratulations to the people who got the question right****! Virtual Cookie for you :]!! You guessed right, it was Edward Cullen from Twilight!**

**Second, yes I know you all probably want to kick my butt! Sorry, for not updating in like forever but I wrote 10 chapters but then my laptop broke and now they have gone! :[!! So, I had to start again, great!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy ;]! **

--

_Special Ritual!_

I allowed myself a small sigh as Aphrodite stared out the window waiting for the new guy Seth to show up. We had finished all our stuff up and we were now waiting for the ritual to start.

"Aphrodite, chill. If he shows up he does if he doesn't he doesn't." I sighed.

"Yeah, and it was Zoey he caught not you." The twins laughed at her.

"Listen, when you see him. You will see what I mean." Aphrodite said looking at me.

"Well, she has a point." I nodded.

Then a load of people poured in and I heard Aphrodite squeal as Seth walked in the door. He was walking by another girl who was equally as beautiful. She had waves of long, brown curls that fell half way down her back. Her eyes were so blue you felt like you could drown in them. And her skin was slightly more tanned than Seth's. They were walking beside Neferet, who looked as beautiful as ever. I waited for every one to settle and then gave Jack the nod to start the music. I started making my way to the circle while saying a poem (usually it would have been someone else but Loren died) and we wanted to have a silent prayer inside it anyway.

_"When the moon crossed the sun,_

_All you did was run,_

_Ran away from the horror here,_

_Ran away from anything near,_

_Things were sacrificed,_

_Things were sliced,_

_But in name of all things,_

_We want you all to spread you're wings."_

I stopped to do an extra twirl before I came to the centre of the circle. I got a big long match and made my way over to Damien who smiled at me.

_"You make us breath,_

_You help us live,_

_You are what surrounds us,_

_I call air to the circle."_

I lit the yellow candle and began to feel excited as Earth twirled around us like a tornado, while the candle stayed bright. I took the match and walked over to Shaunee who just looked excited.

_"You give us heat,_

_You give us light,_

_You make us wild,_

_I call fire to the circle."_

I lit the red candle with the long match and Shaunee and I felt the warmth on our skins and the light coming from the fire that surrounded us.

"This fire is as hot as that Seth." She whispered to me. I just shook my head at her and moved over to Erin.

_"You provide us with drink,_

_Help our food grow,_

_You balance with fire,_

_I call water to the circle."_

I smiled at Erin as we felt the waves crashing against our feet and the smell of the sea when I lit her blue candle.

"That guy is so cool." Erin whispered, I just simply shook my head and carried on to Aphrodite.

_"You are what we live on,_

_How we survive,_

_You begin us and end us,_

_I bring earth to the circle."_

I grinned at Aphrodite as I lit her green candle. The sound of birds tweeting filled our ears and I felt the grass against my feet.

"That guy Seth is with some girl." She whispered to me looking upset. Why was everyone so obsessed with this Seth guy? I just shook my head at her like I had done with the twins. And walked to the centre of the circle and picked up the purple candle.

_"Spirit determine who we are,_

_Gives us courage,_

_Helps us live on,_

_I bring spirit to the circle."_

I felt like jumping with joy as I was filled with all of the elements and got a mix of emotions. Then, the familiar silver thread that liked us showed up again and I smiled at all my friends.

"Merry meet." I said to every one as they responded back to me.

"We all lose people die to the change,

Room mates, friends and sometimes just passing's,

Some of us cope and just move on,

But others find it harder,

Sometimes it is so hard you cry even at their name mentioned,

Some of you're friends might have even died in you're arms,

Knowing them for a couple of hours or years,

It makes no difference,

Because we miss them all the same,

So let's take a moment to pray to Nyx,

For our loved ones that did not make it through the change,

And ones who will not make the change in the future,

And we pray that we can all lead happy life's,

Or live on with our Goddess."

I finished and let everyone take a moment to pray. I knew when I was saying a few hours I was basically saying Stark and all my friends knew that. I just smiled at them and laughed silently when I saw the twins and Aphrodite admiring Seth. Then I took the goblet round and everyone had a sip and departed all the elements.

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." I said and went off to a very excited looking twins and Aphrodite.

"You guys are ridiculous." I sighed shaking my head.

"You had his hands on you," Shaunee squealed.

"And you aren't grateful?" Erin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is something wrong with you." Shaunee said laughing.

"Leave it." Aphrodite told the twins firmly, yet again defending me.

"Zoey, Neferet wants you." Damien said warily pointing to her. Surely enough there she was motioning for me to come over. Great, what did she want now?

--

**Sorry about the sucky poems, but I wanted to be original! So instead of going on the tinternet, I made them up! 'Cause I love you guys that much! *Tears of joy***

**So, sorry about the poems! I promise I will update in the next two days! If I don't, you have my permission to virtual death sentance me! :]**

**Please review! It means ever so much to me! It helps me as well, so drop a comment! Reviews please...**

**Bubbles x**


	4. Leah and Seth!

**A/N - Okay, first off... I know it has been three days, and I promised an update in two. But hear me out here, to make up for it. I'm going to post two chapters today, so please don't virtual death sentance me ;]**

**Right to answer a few questions you guys asked,**

_Will Seth and Zoey get together?_

**Well, I'll answer that answer at the end of this chapter. Otherwise, I'll give to much away, and no that does not mean Seth and Zoey get together in this chapter.**

_When will it get to Stark and Zoey?_

**As I promised, Stark will be in this. Do you really think I'd leave my fave pairing, not to mention my fave character, out of this. But I can't say much without giving it away. Though, I have his arrival all planned out (hehe). And yes, we will get to all the love and other stuff between them.**

_--_

_Leah and Seth!_

I looked at Neferet and the two kids next to her. What did she want from me now? The two kids where new, one I had briefly met in the library today (I fell, he catched me) and the other is one who I haven't seen before.

"Zoey," Neferet faked a smile at me. "I would like you to meet Leah," She said motioning to the girl. "Leah this is Zoey leader of the dark daughters," Then she turned back to me. "Zoey this is Leah, she's new here and you're new room mate." She smiled at me but hatred filled her eyes. I felt like collapsing. Room mate?

"But," I couldn't think of an excuse. "Stevie Rae." Was all I could manage?

"Zoey, dear. Stevie Rae has gone and this is you're new room-mate now. It'll help you get over her," She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I had to hold back a shudder. "And this is Seth," She said motioning towards Seth. "He's new here too and I am relying on you to help Seth and Leah fit in here." She smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again." I said holding my hand out again for Seth to shake.

"Well, it's nice to see you're on your feet this time." He grinned shaking my hand for the second time today.

"Okay, I'll just stay confused." Leah smiled.

"Well, I'll have to leave you there. I have some things to attend to." Neferet smiled and walked off elegantly.

"So, welcome to the house of night," I smiled towards them. "Seth, I really think you should say that you're gay." I smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked confused which made Leah burst out laughing.

"Because my friends have been drooling over you all through the ritual. Unless you're going out with Leah because then you can just tell them that you're not free." I laughed and this made Leah laugh even harder.

"Please, Seth is my brother. Talk about gross. And don't make his head any bigger than it already is." She laughed shaking her head.

"Ladies." Seth said simply and burst out laughing.

"Well, I suppose you're stuff will already be in our room." I said and I felt tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. How could she replace Stevie Rae so soon?

"Sorry about you're loss," Leah began looking down. "Both of them." She said simply.

"By both you're meaning Stevie Rae and Stark." There went that pain in my heart.

"Yes," Seth continued. "We have our sources and let's just say," He looked around then back at me. "You have no idea." He said and then just went back to smiling.

"Right," Leah said. "And I will never try to take Stevie Rae's place," then she gave Seth a warning look. "And I promise you, he won't pull any tricks," then pain flickered in Seth's eyes. "He knows all to well." She said in a firm tone.

"Well, okay," I said standing there silently. "I have no idea what you guys are on about so why don't we go back to the dorm before Seth gets attacked?" I said smiling at Seth. Then I thought of Stark and stopped then I swear I saw pain flicker in their eyes too.

"Great," Leah smiled. "This place is to noisy anyway." She sighed.

"Yes, lets go." Seth said leading the way outside but not before my friends came over to us.

"Hey, guys," I sighed at my friends. "This is Leah, my new roommate," When I said roommate they all just looked at me in shock. "She said she won't replace Stevie Rae." I said in a lower tone. They all just nodded. Than turned and looked at Seth in awe.

"Hey," Seth grinned loving the attention. "Zoey told me you guys like me." He said coolly.

"Introductions," I clapped my hand together. "This is Damien, he and Jack are going out," I said pointing to the two of them. "This is Aphrodite, she acts like a snob but we all know she has a soft side," I smiled at her. "This is Erin and Shaunee but they also answer to twin, which you will know why if you spend 2.5 minutes with them," I smiled, then I turned to Leah and Seth. "This is Seth, he saved me from my gruesome fall," I laughed. "And this is Leah, my new roommate." I sighed.

"So, all of these are you're friends," Seth said gesturing towards them. This hurt me because Stevie Rae should have been there and I had a feeling that if Stark was still here, he would have been part of our group. Then I saw it again, pain flick through their eyes.

"Yes, you can sit with us at dinner if you want." I smiled towards them.

"Yes, sit with us." The twins said to Seth together.

"Yes, Leah sit with us." I sighed and Leah just rolled her eyes.

Then we made our way over to the dining hall and I was at the back with Leah.

"Are girl always like this with Seth?" I asked her.

"Yes," She sighed. "Very annoying."

"Well, every since he 'saved' me in the library, Aphrodite hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. Then the twins saw him and no-one has stopped talking about him." I laughed.

"Except you," She smiled up at me. "You know he doesn't like any of them. He treats girls like dirt except for the ones he cares for, but he knows some are off limits." She said looking away. Weird!

"Well, I'm surprised by myself." I smiled back at her, deep inside I knew it was because of Stark.

"Well, I don't blame you. Though, it is quite funny to watch." She laughed looking at her brother.

"Well, no-one will hear the end of it from Aphrodite. And the fights over who sits by him at lunch." I sighed and rolled my eyes and we entered the dining room doors. We grabbed our food and I showed her the table we usually sit at. No-one else had sat down yet because they were all to busy fussing over Seth.

"The last time a new kid was here," I sighed softly. It was Stark. Then I saw it again, the pain. Really weird!

"So, lets sit down." She smiled and sat down at the end as I sat down next to her. Then they all came over dying to sit by Seth. Seth ran ahead and got to us before they did.

"Zoey, I am begging you to move up one. These girls are going to kill me." He whispered.

"You loved it enough before," I smiled at Leah. "So why don't you love it now?"

"Yeah." Leah grinned.

Then all of a sudden they all came over and I ended up between Leah and Aphrodite and Seth opposite me.

"So, who wants to help show these guys around on Monday?" I asked looking around.

"I will!" Aphrodite said immediately.

"No, I want too." The twins argued.

"I want to be anywhere but here," Seth moaned. "Damien, can we go please?" Oh yeah, Seth was Damien's new roommate which was really good considering Damien had been alone for so long now.

"Damien's just as bad." I laughed.

"At least there will be only one of him." Seth said as he covered his ears.

"Maybe we should go." Leah said warily.

"I agree." I smiled and got up to dump my tray.

--

**Okay, so first off, yes Seth and Leah from Twilight. But keep in mind, this is NOT a crossover. Just I'm a lil obcessed with Twilight, so I wanted it to have a part in this story. Which you will all see next chapter (which I am posting today so you all will spare me from a virtual death sentance).**

**Yes, I know. Zoey has warmed to them very quickly. But as time goes on you will see it's in Seth and Leahs (as you call it "nature") for people to like them, plus they know alot. A hell of alot more than they let on. All, I'm saying is, watch out for the glimmers in their eyes, they tell a story. Do not fear, Zoey will no way forget about Stark and Stevie Rae because that would just be unnacceptable. Just, watch out and hold on with me here.**

**Right so now I will answer the question**_, Will Seth and Zoey get together?_

**As I said, it is in their nature for people to like them. And as you will tell (and as I am giving away for some strange reason), Seth likes Zoey, alot. And, if you pay attention, you will notice that Leah doesn't like this. Why? I can not tell you. All I'm saying is, what happens in Zoeys dreams is not always real. And as for Seth and Zoey, they may get a lil, how would you say it, close for comfort. ;] But do not worry, Zoey and Stark will always rule the day.**

**Any other questions, feel free to PM me. **

**Reviews please, they inspire me to write. And help me alot, because you questions sometimes make me change the storyline. So drop a comment please...**

**Bubbles x**


	5. Twilight!

**A/N - Hey, so I have it counted. I have posted this chapter right after the last one. Is that good enough? ;]**

**So in this chapter, Seth's liking-alot-of-Zoey is going to become more evident. And so will Seth and Leah's weirdness. Again, the whole Seth and Leah being very likable is part of their nature. And at the moment Zoey can't really help but fall for it. Haha, I make them sound like evil raven mockers (which they are not, NO KALONA!), but that does not mean I will add other things into the mix.**

--

_Twilight!_

I looked at the twins and laughed. They looked like they were in a trance as their eyes follow Seth as he walked over to the boys dorm with Damien and Jack. Aphrodite simply looked awestruck.

"Well, we should get to bed." I said snapping my fingers in front of them.

"I'll give you Seth's number if you move," Leah said nonchalantly. Well, that got their attention. "I'll give you it tomorrow as long as you promise to go to bed and not watch him sleep or something freaky like that." She shuddered.

"Right, well off to bed." Aphrodite said while walking off to her room.

"Yeah, we gotta crash." The twins said at the same time and hurried off.

"Well, that worked." I smiled at Leah.

"Always does." She sighed.

"Right," I said and then led her to my (our) room. As soon as we entered Nala jumped on us. "This is my cat Nala." I said picking up Nala.

"Oh, she's so cute." Leah said patting her head.

"She's also very grumpy," I laughed. "You take the bathroom first and I'll take second."

"Great." She said and grabbed her stuff and headed in the bathroom, it was then I noticed it.

The room looked totally different. No more cowboy things. It was normal. And had no trace of Stevie Rae In it. This made me sad and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

Can't tears ever stop? I am so fed up of crying. But I miss Stevie Rae so much; she'll never be here again. Never, and that's a lot to face. I'll just have to put up with the new kids. They seem nice enough; just they'll never replace Stevie Rae. Especially not Stark. Then it hit me in the heart again. I would really have to stop thinking about him. Then I lay down on my bed and fell sleep.

~Beginning of dream~

I was in the moonlight and then Leah and Seth came out of the trees. They looked around and then started running. I tried to chase them but they ran at in-human speed. Then they turned into wolves and that's when I realised that their marks had gone.

~End of dream~

I woke up to find Leah shaking me. I looked over and saw it was 7 pm. Great! Early, yet again. I looked at her and she seemed relieved that I had woke up.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Leah asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." I said to quickly. What had that dream meant? I had been having a lot of weird dreams lately and this was just a few.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Yeah." I beamed.

"Well, if you're sure," she said uncertain.

"Yeah, absolutely." I said nodding in an agreement. Geesh, I needed a shower. I had fallen sleep before I got one yesterday.

"Well, you should get a shower and get changed. Seth is getting attacked down there and I'm sure you want to watch some of it before we have to go down." She smiled evilly.

"Damn right," I laughed. Then I got a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I felt my worries drain away with the water. All my bad dreams just going away in a neat flow like the water. If only it was that easy. I got out and stepped into my towel then got ready. I pulled my hair back into a quick pony tail trying to hurry. I walked out the door to come face to face with Leah.

"Ready?" She smirked.

"Lets go." I smiled at her as we left the room.

Once we got downstairs I realised Leah had been right. This was really to good to miss. Seth was sitting on a chair and everyone else was sitting around him on that same chair staring at him, while he stared out into space.

"Having a nice time?" I laughed getting everyone's attention.

"Well, there's my twin. I can't keep her waiting now, can I?" Seth laughed nervously.

"No, it's fine Seth. I'm all good." She grinned as she helped herself to a bowl of lucky charms. I felt the pain again; they were Stevie Raes favourite cereal. Then I saw pain flash through Leah and Seth's eyes as well. Weird! Yet again.

"Well, what are we doing today?" I chirped helping myself to a bowl of count chocula.

"Dress shopping." Aphrodite beamed.

"Huh?" Me and Leah said at the same time.

"Masked," Erin said.

"Ball," Shaunee smiled.

"One week," Aphrodite said.

"Fantastic, maybe you three can become triplets." I smiled and it earned me a snarl from Aphrodite.

"Dances aren't my style." Leah said simply sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, the good part of Seth being harassed is there's plenty of room." I said stretching out on another couch.

"There is no good part of this." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Ladies getting to much, bro?" Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He yelled.

"Chill Seth. I already have a headache." Leah said rubbing her temples.

"Well, I think we should go get a movie." I said trying to be helpful.

"Dress shopping, then movie." Aphrodite agreed.

"I am not going to the ball." I grimaced at the thought.

"You are." She insisted.

"I'm not. No way am I going to a dance with no date. If Stark," I trailed off and felt the feeling in my heart again. Everyone else went silent and I saw pain go through Leah and Seth's eyes. I would really have to ask about that. "I'm all for whatever." I sighed.

"Well, Zoey if you need a date," Seth began but Leah but cut him off.

"Seth, stop it now!" Leah said in a stern voice.

"Leah, chill. I don't see why we have to keep it down anyway." Seth sighed.

"Later." She said waving her hand.

"Yes, later," The twins agreed. "Now, dress shopping." They beamed.

"Terrific." I groaned.

"Right there with you." Leah said.

I moaned as Aphrodite came in the car with a load of bags. That made 38 to be exact. Aphrodite had decided that she was picking our dresses. Joy! So now she was finally finished, we could just chill at the movies.

"You okay there Seth?" I asked him because he looked a little suffocated by everyone surrounding him.

"Great." He said faking a smile.

"You know, it is quite funny. They say beauty come at a price." I laughed.

"Oh, do you think I have beauty?" He asked me with a flirty smile.

"Seth!" Leah warned. This was another thing I was going to address with them. Not that I wasn't grateful, but they were very weird.

"Chill, Leah." He sighed.

"Oh, my poor baby. So who are you taking to the dance?" Aphrodite smiled up at Seth.

"Zoey." He said simply.

"Since when was I going to the dance with you?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth. What do you think you're doing?" Leah asked but in a cold tone.

"Joke." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"You know if you pick us," Erin jumped in.

"You get two for the price of one." Shaunee smiled.

"I'll jump out of this car in a minute." Seth moaned.

"Not like it would hurt you." I murmured. Wow where did that come from?

"What?" Leah said her eyes alert.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. But Seth and Leah exchanged a look. Weird!

"We're here." Damien piped up.

"What are we watching?" I asked curious.

"You'll see." Damien smiled.

We all got out the car and the twins and Aphrodite crowded around poor Seth. It was very funny. Then Leah held me back a little more from the crowd.

"Zoey, if Seth ever tries it on with you, just tell him no. He won't take no for an answer but he knows that if he had you," she trailed off into a thoughtful look.

"I'll remember and of course I'll turn him down. He does treat girls like crap as you said." I smiled.

"Good." She smiled back at me and we catched up with the group.

Once we had bought our popcorn and had our tickets we made our way to screen 10. We entered and it was just on commercial. When we sat; Seth managed to get the back corner so I ended up sitting next to him. Then Leah, Aphrodite, the twins, Damien and Jack.

"Zoey, swap seat with me." Aphrodite whispered.

"Shh, the movies starting." I whispered.

It started with a Deer running. And in the back ground a girl talking. Then something jumped out and attacked the deer and it moved to the girl holding a cactus. She was going to live with her father in forks so her mom could go on the road with her step dad. When she was in the car with her dad the title came on the screen.

_Twilight._

~ Watching the movie ~

It was about a human girl called Bella who fell in love with a vampire called Edward. But, Edward wanted Bella's blood and couldn't read her mind. But he fought against the burn in his throat in the name of love. Then Bella got tracked by a tracker and the Cullen's ended up killing him. But Bella was about to turn into a vampire so Edward had to suck the venom out of her and find a will to stop. And he did. Then they go to prom and dance in the moonlight to flightless bird, American mouth.

"That was beautiful." I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"That was so boring. It was all about love. There was only one kiss scene and they stopped before it got into any action." Aphrodite moaned.

"That is very wrong to real life vampires." Damien said matter-of-factly.

"Shout any louder." Erin said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure China can here you?" Shaunee sighed.

"That Edward dude looked a lot like me. Only gold eyes instead of green." Seth stated.

"Well, maybe they based it on you." I joked.

"Depend on who would be my Bella." He said looking into my eyes.

"Seth, stop it." Leah said putting her hand between us.

"I think Zoey sort of looks like her." Jack said examining me.

"Don't even imply that." I said knowing what he was impplying.

"Well, I disagree. I think that I look like Bella." Aphrodite said sparkly eyed.

"Lets go." I yawned. Tomorrow was a whole new day and more importantly a whole new school day (night).

--

**Right, like I told you. This chapter show's my love for Twilight, sorry for people who hate but I couldn't help myself. And, although it may sound stupid, Twilight will become a little important later on. Only a little.**

**Again, with te whole sudden liking to Seth and Leah, she will come past the wall, if you know what I mean. And, I am counting the chapters down till I get to write about Zoey and Stark (call it an obcession if you may,). So yeah, and for the people who do want it, Seth and Zoey action will come your way soon. But, Zoey would never, ever like him. It's just she's in denial. :(**

**So, yes it may be boring at the moment. But listen to me here, hold on with me. The next couple of chapters is where it will start to get intresting.**

**Any questions feel free to PM me...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more Reviews I get the faster I update, If we can get the reviews upto 13, the next chapter will be you'res. Hehe ;]**

**Bubbles x**


	6. Please Read: Fate Of Story

_Dear Readers,_

_I love you guys, I really do._

_I have been feeling really bad about doing this, and your words of support have meant the world to me._

_I'll miss you guys, I really will._

_Thank you so much._

_:)_

_So, the results are in and you guys have told me which you would prefer._

_I have had reviews and PM's telling me your answers, and I have used my maths skills (or lack of) to work it out._

_And the result is..._

_You guys want me to give the story to another author, but tell said author were I was going with the story._

_So, I am doing just that._

_You want the story, PM me._

_First come, first serve basis._

_I will discuss where I was going with the story with you, but you can decide where you will go with the story._

_Before you guys stop reading, I would like to say something else..._

_I have had alot of questions about what will happen to Stark and Zoey: The Journey_

_Didn't consider it._

_I have now._

_I have did another AN for S&Z:TJ._

_You a reader? Hop on over then._

_Other than that, PM me if you want this story._

_Over, and almost out._

_Bubbles x_


End file.
